Love Moves in Mysterious Ways
by yokosakura-wintrystarlight
Summary: Mikan and Natsume had just fought and it's gotten worse: they haven't spoken a word to each other ever since. Will they ever find a way to get back together?
1. So Sick, Natsume

_I don't know what I just did, but I uploaded my first fanfic and it's a song fic too. Thanks to Arisa for this…_

_I do not own Alice Gakuen or any of it's characters._

**Chapter 1: So Sick, Natsume**

"Natsume, I hate you so much right now. I can't believe you could do that to me!" shouted Mikan angrily as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Mikan, you I would never do that to you. I'd never _ever_ do anything to hurt you." Natsume said. His voice, which was usually cold and emotionless, sounded so depressing. He sounded hoarse as if he had just stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Natsume. But I can't trust you anymore. I'm sorry. " replied Mikan coldly as she started to walk away.

Natsume grabbed her wrist but she just struggled. A trickle of tear fell down from Mikan's face. Natsume saw this and said,

"Mikan, you know-" but Mikan interrupted him by pulling herself away from his grasp. She ran away, as fast as she could, away from Natsume.

Natsume was breathing hard. The only girl, who loved him for real, and the one he fought for, was slipping away from him. He watched her run. His eyes were covered by his bangs but tears were clearly visible as it was falling down too fast. He went back to his room, apparently too miserable to talk to anyone, even Ruka.

_Gotta change my answering machine_

_Now that I'm alone_

_Cuz right now it says that we_

_Can't come to the phone_

_And I know it makes no sense_

_Cuz you walked out the door_

_But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

_(it's ridiculous)_

**After 1 week…**

"_At this rate, he'll finish the whole month without saying a single word."_ Ruka thought to himself as he watched Natsume staring at the sky as he was sitting under the Sakura tree.

"Hey Natsume, what's up? You've been like that for a week." asked Ruka.

He waited for a few seconds but Natsume remained silent. Ruka sighed.

"_This is getting nowhere."_ he said inside his head.

**After a few months…**

"Mikan still isn't talking to him." said Anna as they were eating lunch.

"It's been so long since I heard Natsume talk. I'm starting to think he's lost his voice." replied Nonoko.

Koko, Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu watched Natsume staring blankly from a safe distance as they were eating. They all sighed in fear of what Natsume might become. Koko got bored of this and started reading Natsume's mind. It was like he was telling himself something, angrily.

"_It's been months_

_And for some reason I just_

_(can't get over us)_

_And I'm stronger than this_

_(enough is enough)"_

Koko stopped there. He knew Natsume would do something. He was too curios too curios for his own good. He wanted to listen again but the others were starting to leave. He sighed then followed.

"_No more walkin round_

_With my head down_

_I'm so over being blue_

_Cryin over you_

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?" _Natsume thought. Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at it and saw Mikan's number. He smirked then turned it off. He and Mikan was over. He ran back to his room quickly, trying to avoid anyone from seeing his tears flow. But he didn't notice someone behind the tree, _Mikan_. She was half crying as she closed the phone in her hand.

Inside Natsume's room, he did something with this on his mind:

"_Gotta fix that calender I have_

_That's marked July 15th_

_Because since there's no more you_

_There's no more anniversary_

_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you_

_And your memory_

_And how every song reminds me_

_Of what used to be"_

He turned on the radio that Hotaru forced him to buy during one of the school'd festivals. But as he sat down, he started to shake. He was trying to fight back the tears.

"_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(Leave me alone)_

_Leave me alone_

_(Stupid love songs)_

_Dont make me think about her smile_

_Or having my first child_

_I'm letting go_

_Turning off the radio"_

"Hn. I hate these love songs." He said to himself as he was half crying. Tears were building up in his eyes but he had been fighting it back.

"_Cuz I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing she was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(why can't I turn off the radio?)"_

He tried to turn off the radio but it seemed like it was permanently on "ON" mode. His head was telling him to turn it off but his hand didn't seem to get the message.

"_Said I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing she was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishin' you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?"_

"I'll get Imai for this." he said as he turned off the radio. He got up and went to his bed. He was still thinking about Mikan….He just can't let her go.


	2. Have You Ever, Mikan

_Thank you for all those reviews. I was supposed to upload this at the same time but…._

_I do not own Alice Academy or any of its characters._

**Chapter 2:** **Have You Ever, Mikan**

"Hotaru, have you and Ruka ever had a fight before?" asked Mikan as she was brushing her hair. Hotaru, meanwhile, was reading a magazine about tips on making inventions.

"No not really. I usually threathen him with his photos." she replied without looking at Mikan.

"But I'm not the one who threatens Natsume. _He's_ the one who usually threatens me." sighed Mikan.

Silence gave way for a voice in Mikan's head to say something:

"_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over_

_Knowing there's so much more to say_

_Suddenly the moment's gone_

_And all your dreams are upside down_

_If I could only change the way the world goes round"_

"What is this voice? It doesn't seem to belong to me." she asked herself quietly. Hotaru looked up at her.

"Baka, what's wrong with you?" she asked in her same emotionless tone.

"No nothing. I'm just fine. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." Mikan replied with a forced smile. She went back to her room. On her way there, she met Koko.

"Good evening Koko." greeted Mikan sadly as he passed by her. Koko noticed this and tried to console her.

"Mikan, is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"No. Everything's fine. Thanks for asking. Good night Koko." she said as she walked toward the door. Koko looked back at her. Just before she entered her room, Koko swore he saw Mikan drop a tear.

**The next day…**

"Baka, you've been like this since yesterday. What's wrong?" asked Hotaru. She was concerned for Mikan but she didn't show it.

"I wished Natsume had the mind reading Alice. Then it would be easier for me to talk with him." Mikan replied blankly. Anna and Nonoko came up to her and asked her the same question. Mikan replied the same answer.

Yuu came with Koko and Ruka. They asked Anna and Nonoko why Mikan wasn't her normal, cheerful self. They answered sadly. Suddenly, an idea struck Hotaru. She stood up and dashed to her room. Everyone looked surprised until Mikan sighed.

"She's been sighing like that for a day already." said Anna worriedly. Mikan suddenly stood up and walked away. It left the others worried and anxious.

Meanwhile, Hotaru had been spending almost 7 hours in her room inventing before finally confirming that her invention was working. She went over to Koko's room and asked him a favor. He agreed without hesitation. After that, Hotaru walked over to Mikan's room.

"What is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked, trying to be cheerful as she let Hotaru in.

"I've got something that'll cheer you up for real," Hotaru replied, "Come to the Sakura trees by 7:00 tonight. Don't be late."

Hotaru left and Mikan was left alone to think. _Sakura trees, 7:00. _She thought to herself. She checked her watch. It read: 6:57. Mikan hurriedly ran out to the Sakura trees.

Expecting to meet Hotaru, she saw Natsume. She looked shocked but Natsume gave her a glare. Mikan got back her composure and was still. The wind blew and swept her hair in her face. She didn't mind it since she was still in shock of seeing Natsume.

"Natsu-" she started but was interrupted by Hotaru, who whispered something to her.

"Baka, think about whatever you want to say to Natsume but don't say it out loud. He'll be able to read you mind. Trust me." then Hotaru walked away, leaving the two of them alone. Mikan obeyed Hotaru and closed her eyes.

"_What do I want to tell Natsume? Well, I..um…Natsume, if you can hear me right now, listen to my question._

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking_

_Lookin down the road you should be taking_

_I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go_

_Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together_

_Back in your arms where I belong_

_Now I've finally realized it was forever that I've found_

_I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round." _she thought.

Natsume's cold expression changed. He wasn't angry anymore, then his heart skipped a beat. _"What is this baka talking about?"_ he thought. Then he looked at Mikan. She was attempting to tell it to Natsume again.

"_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking_

_Lookin down the road you should be taking_

_I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go"_

Natsume started to feel guilty for ever making Mikan feel bad.

"_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels_

_To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see_

_Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow_

_Wishing I could change the way the world goes round"_

"I feel…"he whispered.

"_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Ohhh that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking_

_Lookin down the road you should be taking_

_I should know, (I should know) cause I loved and lost the day I let_

_Yes I loved and lost the day I let_

_Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go."_

Mikan stopped. She bowed her head and then started to walk away. _"No. It won't happen again. I will not…" _Then Natsume touched her hand. Mikan looked at his eyes. It showed signs of crying. Mikan came closer to him.

"Natsume, I'm so-"she said but Natsume interrupted him.

"Mikan, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Will you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes I do baka." she tearfully said as she ran to hug him. "Just promise you'll never leave."

"Yes. I won't ever Mikan." he promised as he hugged her tightly.


	3. At the Beginning, Natsume and Mikan

_Thanks Arisa for the ad. I'll return the favor!_

_Arisa Jippensha's Stories_

_Icebreaker_

_Catch Me, I'm Falling For You_

_Everywhere_

_Hope you like it. I do not own Alice Gakuen or any of its characters._

**Chapter 3: At the Beginning, Natsume and Mikan**

_**After 3 years**_

"_Today was the day Natsume and I confessed."_ Mikan thought after she looked at her calendar. It had been three years since they started dating each other. Today was their anniversary and she'd been waiting for someone to call. Suddenly, her phone rang. She immediately answered it.

"Hello. Mikan Sakura here." she greeted.

"Hi Mikan. Listen, would you like to go out on a date with me?" asked a familiar voice.

"Natsume?" she asked just to be sure.

"Hn." came his reply.

"That's you. Okay then. What time?" she said.

"I'll pick you up at 7 tonight. Good bye." he said as he hung up the phone. Mikan giggled. It's been a long time since Natsume asked her out again. She decided to get ready before he arrived. At 6:45, Natsume was already there.

"I'm coming!" called out Mikan. She saw Natsume, along with him was Youichi.

"Hi mommy." he said as he walked towards her.

"Hi there Youichi." she said cheerfully. She hasn't seen this little angel for months.

"I wanted to take him home but he refused. He said he missed you." explained Natsume.

"That's okay. I missed him too." replied Mikan with her cheerful smile. Natsume blushed but he hid it.

"Okay daddy, I'm ready to go home now." said Youichi after one final hug from Mikan.

"Well Mikan, what do you say we drop him off?" asked Natsume as Youichi entered the car.

"Sure." answered Mikan as she followed. Their trip was short since Youichi didn't live far from Mikan's house. Just a couple of blocks.

"Good night Youichi!" said Mikan as he went down.

"Good night mommy, good night daddy." he said as he waved at them. Then he entered. Natsume then drove off to the mall.

"You seem to have gotten to Youichi's good side." he said.

"Yeah. Before, we used to argue. It's been such a long time." Mikan replied dreamily.

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

When they arrived at the mall, Natsume asked Mikan if she wanted to have dinner first. Mikan agreed since her stomach was rumbling. They went to a restaurant called Le Rouge Rose.

"Wow." awed Mikan in delight as they were escorted towards their table.

"Mikan, what do you want to order?" Natsume asked as he was reading the menu.

"Anything good sound fine." replied Mikan. She was happy just being with Natsume.

"Two Bifteck en Salade and Rouge Vin." said Natsume as he sighed. Mikan was getting enveloped in her own thoughts again.

"Hey Natsume." asked Mikan.

"Ne?" he replied.

"Isn't that Hotaru and Ruka?" she asked, pointing on the table near the window.

"Hn." he replied.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"On a date. What else do you think baka?"

"Don't call me a baka. Anyway, here's our food." said Mikan as she smelled their meals. They ate silently, listening intently to the singer on the stage.

"_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey"_

Mikan finished eating and looked towards Hotaru and Ruka's table. Unfortunately, she didn't notice them leave. After eating, Natsume paid for the bill and went out, holding Mikan's hand. _"His hands are so warm."_ she thought. _"I wonder where he'll take me next."_

They rode on an elevator and went to the 4th floor.

"Hey Natsume, where are we going?" she asked.

"To watch a movie, baka." he replied. Mikan didn't mind the last part as much as she did before. She wondered what movie they'll be watching. When they got out, Natsume went to no. 7 immediately. _"So he bought the tickets beforehand?"_ Mikan said to herself. She didn't notice what they were going to watch. Natsume thought they were going to see a comedy film but instead he took a ticket to a horror movie. He didn't notice this either.

When they entered, the movie was beginning. Natsume quickly realized that this was the wrong movie but he couldn't move Mikan. She was too terrified to move. Natsume instead, held her hand tightly. This way, she'd knew she wasn't alone.

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

Mikan looked at Natsume. She saw him watching the movie, his eyes as red as ever. Mikan looked back to the screen then shouted along with the rest of the audience. She was shaking so badly. Natsume felt this and told Mikan that it was time to go. Mikan stood up immediately. They exited and went down. Natsume suggested they take a stroll around the park. Mikan agreed.

They took a walk and listened at how the warm breeze made the leaves sway. Mikan saw Natsume tremble. _"For someone with a fire alice, he sure seems cold."_ Mikan thought. Then without thinking, she embraced him tightly. Natsume blushed, this time, he couldn't conceal it.

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna going_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

"Hey Natsume." whispered Mikan, her hands still wrapped around Natsume.

"Hn." he replied.

"Are you sure you would never leave me?" she asked.

"Yes baka. I would never leave you. I would do anything for you." he replied with a warm smile.


End file.
